Definition
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Every word has a definition, and the word team is no different. *Includes slight Grif and Sarge friendship as well as excessive fluff. You have been warned*


**Another random idea that I had. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grif, Simmons, and Donut all watched as Sarge put on his armor with a determined look on his face. Just a few moments ago they had gotten a call from command that told them about how the blues had been arrested and how red team was going to be taken home. Obviously they were going to be taken into custody as well, but there was something about the look on Sarge's face that told the team he wasn't preparing to just run away, he had something he was going to do and nothing was going to stop him. Sarge grabbed his shotgun and turn towards them, starting to walk passed them, but Grif stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Where are you going?" Grif asked, his tone low and serious. Sarge looked over at Grif, a look in his eyes that Grif had never seen before. Sarge shrugged him off and walked over to get some ammo for his shotgun as well as a pistol. Once he was finished attaching them to his belt he turned around to face his team, helmet in his hands.

"To save my team," he told them. They all tilted their heads in confusion, knowing that he couldn't possibly mean the blues. Could he? Sarge put his helmet on and grabbed his shotgun off his back. "I know whatchyer thinkin', Sarge has finally lost his wits. But no I ain't, for once I'm the only one here who has my thoughts together! For a long time now I've had my heart set on winnin' the war and killin' those good fer nothin' blues! But I was wrong, this isn't a war at all, it's just a canyon that we were stuck in and where they fed us a bunch of hooey!

"But over the time I've known the blues and that I've been stuck with all of you, I've learned a lesson. I learned that a team isn't defined by words like Alpha, Delta, Zeta and the like, it's not defined by which side of the canyon you live on, and it sure as hell ain't defined by what color armor you wear!" His team had their full attention on him now, listening intently to his words. "It's about who you trust to have your six and knowing that you'll always have theirs, it's about who you can insult and they'll insult you back without ever really meanin' it, the people you've been through hell and back with, and who you know better than anyone.

"They aren't our enemies, they never were. They were our friends and part of our team, we always have been and always will be. And you never, _ever _abandon your team," Sarge concluded, walking out of the base. They all stared after him, thinking it all over. Donut looked at Simmons, who merely shrugged and muttered something about Sarge that Grif didn't catch. Grif grabbed his rifle and bolted out of the base. Simmons and Donut's heads turned to watch as he bolted, confused.

"Sarge! Sarge!" Grif screamed, getting the other man to turn to look at him as he started to get into the warthog. Sarge's eyes narrowed in confusion at Grif, why was he coming after him? Of all people, Grif was the one to come after him? Grif stood by Sarge and smirked a bit before him. "Never abandon your team. Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you're part of my team, so I'm coming with you." Sarge stared at Grif a long moment, musing over what he had just told him. Sarge smiled and gave Grif a firm pat on the back.

"Well than, what are we waiting for? Hop on in numbnuts!" Sarge shouted, walking around the warthog and into the passenger side. Grif smirked and hopped into the driver's seat. Simmons and Donut peeked out of the base to watch them as the warthog started up.

"Sure thing sir-boss-a-lot," Grif said back. This remark got him a punch in the shoulder and probably a small glare from behind Sarge's helmet. Both looked at each other and started to laugh a bit. Grif looked over at Simmons and Donut. "You two can either stay here or come with us." Simmons bolted back inside and came back with both his and Donut's helmet. They twisted them on and ran over to them after grabbing weapons.

"Whoo-rah!" Sarge shouted. Grif smiled and watched as Simmons mounted the turret, Donut jumping on as well and leaning off to the side with his weapon ready to fire. Sarge nodded to Grif. "Step on it!" Grif complied and the four took off through the canyon, heading for the only exit to go save their team. Sarge glanced over at Grif a bit, obviously without moving his head to much so he wasn't noticed, and thought about how he had come to his side first, not loyal Simmons or trusting Donut, but lazy-ass Grif who hated him.

"You're annoying and I hate all of you," Grif stated, getting everyone's attention. They drove though the tunnel and all was silent, Grif not continuing on until they exited back into the heat of the sun. "But you're my team and I guess there's some sort of respect there. Even for you Sarge." Sarge stared at Grif, mulling this over. Grif glanced over at him and muttered, just so quiet so only Sarge could hear; "Especially, you." Sarge blinked in surprise at this. Didn't Grif hate him?

Sarge looked away and at where they were going as he thought this over. He remembered when he looked over Grif's files, when looking over his family he saw that he had a sister, a mother, and an unknown father. That would suggest that Grif didn't know his father. Perhaps that's why he was so messed up, a boy having no father-figure was like a collage professor not having any students. Sarge glanced back over at Grif. Was is possible that he was looking for Sarge to fill that void in some strange way? Sarge looked away again, thinking about what someone had once told his staff Sergeant.

_"Most will look for your approval, but there will be others who will look for your example." _Was that possibly what was happening here? Simmons looking for approval and Grif looking for example? Sarge gave a mental sigh. It looked to be that way. Sarge got a tiny smile, Grif would make a good Sergeant someday if he really was trying to follow his example, and Sarge would like nothing more than to live to see that day. To see one or all of his men do well in the future. Sarge gave another mental sigh, but a happy one. They really were a team, and Sarge wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I really like this one and I hope you do too.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time.**


End file.
